1. Field of the Invention mol %.
This invention relates to a low frequency nonlinear electric material formed of electroconductive polymer and a method for the utilization of the material. More particularly, the electroconductive polymer of this invention is obtained by removing a doped ion from an electroconductive polymer doped with an electrolytic ion and exhibits nonlinear electroconductivity. An element made of this electroconductive polymer generates higher harmonic waves. It is a useful material for nonlinear electric devices, AC/DC transformers, wavelength changing devices, and analogue computers.
2. Prior Art Statement
Nonlinear devices possessing various nonlinear characteristics have been known and have been finding extensive utility as components in the electronic and electrical equipment industry. Typical examples of these nonlinear characteristics are as follows: (1) generation of a DC response to an AC input, (2) generation of a higher harmonic wave, (3) nonproportional and nonlinear response current of the fundamental wave relative to electric field and sudden flow of an electric current due to an increase in the electric field, and (4) generation of a new wave of a frequency, which is the sum, difference, or mixture of different frequencies of two or more input waves. Aside from the nonlinear characteristics enumerated above, the generation of a higher harmonic wave of polymer film occurs exclusively in the following cases: (1) exposure of the polymer in the form of film to an electric field of such a high magnitude as some tens of MV/m, a level sufficient to induce dielectric breakdown of the polymer itself and (2) presence of the frequency region of light in which the polarizability itself of the molecule responding to the electric field stimulus is nonlinear.